Home for the Holidays
by Silent Whisper
Summary: -Rocket Power- Lars gets drafted to fight a war in Afganastan. Rated PG just incase, please RR. Thanks Anita, for beta reading this!


A/N: This probably would have been better during the holidays but I didn't have the idea until New Year's Eve. *Note* that this story takes place assuming the war with Iraq is completely over and the US is fighting the war on terrorism in Afghanistan. Also note that I made time go by really fast, don't flame me for that!  
  
Home For The Holidays  
  
It had been only two months ago that Lars Rodriguez had been standing in his principal's office to register for a draft. His Mom had been especially worried since the United States was on the brink of war with Afghanistan. Although most people thought there would be enough soldiers in the armed forces that they wouldn't need a draft, but they did. On June 17th the Rodriguez family got the news they were dreading to hear. Lars would have to go to a military camp for six weeks. Then after that if they were still going to war he'd be sent out to where ever they needed him.  
  
A week later, Lars was all ready to go to camp. Sandy, Raul, Twister, and Lars all piled in the car for the three hour drive.  
  
Twister: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Lars: "Does it look like were there?"  
  
Twister: "Well, are we almost there?"  
  
Sandy: "No we still have about an hour to go."  
  
Twister sighed and looked out the window. He watched the trees going by. They made him dizzy. He started thinking about how short life was. He was already fifteen years old, it wouldn't be long until he was eighteen. Maybe there would be another war and Twister would be in the same situation Lars was in now. Twister turned to look at Lars who was looking out the window on his side of the car.  
  
Twister: "Are you scared."  
  
Lars: "Of what?" Lars asked without looking up.  
  
Twister: "Of dying."  
  
Lars: "Nah, I've always been a believer of fate. If I die that's the way it was supposed to be."  
  
Twister: "Oh."  
  
After that Twister fell asleep when he woke up they were pulling up to the military camp. There was a huge iron gate with vines all over it. They had to show them Lars' draft papers before they would let him in. Behind the gate was a parking lot and the main office then there was a big chain link fence.  
  
Lars wasn't the only person there. There were people saying good-bye to each other everywhere. Everyone got out of the car. Sandy started to cry and hugged Lars.  
  
Lars: "Mom, I'll be fine, I'll be home before you know it."  
  
Sandy let go of Lars, she was still crying  
  
Raul: "Well its about time we get going...."  
  
He put his hand out to shake Lars' hand "Good luck son." He said.  
  
Sandy hugged him one last time she and Raul started walking to the car.  
  
Twister: "Well umm... Bye." He said turning to follow his parents.  
  
Lars: "Not so fast!" Lars ran up to Twister and gave him a big hug.  
  
Twister: "Get off of me!"  
  
The two looked at each other for a minute then started laughing.  
  
Twister: "Well...I'll see ya later bro."  
  
Lars: "Bye."  
  
Twister got into the car and they all drove off.  
  
-----  
  
For the next five weeks Lars underwent vigorous training. It started at sunrise everyday. The men at the camp got up and went to the mess hall for breakfast which usually consisted of some gross low fat cafeteria food. Then they would have to go and do drill exercises until dinner time, which was basically the same as breakfast. After dinner the guys would do more training until sunset when they would go back to there bunks and go to bed.  
  
Lars made new friends there. But the person who he'd consider his best friend was a guy named Mike. Over the five weeks they were in that camp together they became very close friends. They had a lot in common from what they wanted to do when they got older right down to there favorite color. However nothing could prepare them for what would happen next.  
  
-----  
  
They were told they were being shipped to Termez, Uzbekistan. They left two days later, it took almost a whole month to get there. Once they got there they had to start getting ready to go into battle.  
  
The first two months being out in the Middle East were kinda boring. They were on there way to Kabul but sometimes had to stop for up to a week at a time because of sand storms  
  
It was almost Thanksgiving. Twister and Lars had sent letters back and forth, everyone wanted Lars to be home for thanksgiving, but Lars was almost positive that he wouldn't be able to make it.  
  
Luckily the war seemed close to an end, US troops found Osama Bin Laden and killed him. And Kabul was completely under the united state's command. However Lars didn't make it home for Thanksgiving.  
  
Lars made many friends being out there, many of them died, but he was most shocked by the death of his friend Mike.  
  
It was snowing very hard out Lars, Mike and six other men were stationed in a city just out side of Kabol. There job was to keep the peace. The were attacked by twenty people, unhappy with the US. Mike, Lars, and two others were shot. Only Lars survived.  
  
Lars was taken to a hospital in Germany. He had been shot in the leg. After having surgery twice, and being in the hospital for nearly a month, he was sent home to the US.  
  
His mom, dad and Twister were waiting after he got off the boat. His Mom gave him a huge hug; she had been so worried when she heard he had been shot. Twister was happy to see his brother again, and although Raul was very happy he was home, he just shook Lars' hand and said. "Good job, son." Lars looked at him puzzled.  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and Lars did make it home for the holidays.  
  
A/N: That was so pointless, but I finally decided to finish this I started writing it in January! I know this has no plot, and is rather random, but I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
